Don't Do This
by BloodCrystal154
Summary: It's pretty sad ; ; but it gets happy I swears ;w;


_**A/N:**_ **I am such a terrible person I know. But I swear it will get so much better ;w;.**

"Cas?" Dean couldn't believe it. Cas was fine no less than an hour ago. But now he was a bloody mess on the motel floor. His clothes we're ripped, his limbs were twisted this way and that, and he was no longer breathing.

Castiel was dead.

_Sam closed the door quietly as not to wake his older brother. Little did he know, he was already wide awake. Once Sam was out the door, Dean immediately got up and paced around the small motel room the two shared._

_See, Dean couldn't sleep. Not because of the left over adrenaline from the hunt though. Not this time anyway. This time… Dean was afraid. He had a damn good reason to be too._

_He made a deal…_

_About a year ago when Bobby died, He made a deal with a crossroads demon. He was desperate. Considering the fact that the demon couldn't physically bring pull Bobby out of hell, Dean went for the second best thing. The deal was, if Bobby didn't have to endure the things that him and Sam had to in Hell, the demon could have his soul. The bastard wouldn't give Dean more than a year before the Hell Hounds would take his soul back down to Hell. But like the idiot Dean is, he accepted, and sealed it with a kiss._

_Dean unwisely kept it a secret from everyone around him. But now that his year was up, he really wish he hadn't._

_Then, the howling and barking started._

_Dean stopped his pacing, sat on his bed, clapped his hands together, and prayed to Cas to get his feathery ass down here quick._

"_Yes, Dean? What is it?" Castiel questioned in his monotone voice._

"_Cas, I screwed up. Bad." Dean was started to panic as soon as he started seeing things. Like Cas' head move at impossible speed and angles. "I made a deal, and now they're after me Cas, the dogs, they're getting closer." At this point Dean was pacing again._

_Castiel's eyes widened at the confession. "How long ago did you make this deal, Dean?"_

"_About… A year ago…" Dean hung his head in shame._

"_Why didn't you… inform me of this 'deal'?" Castiel sighed._

"_Look Cas, I'm sorry, but right now, there are Hell Hounds outside about to maul me, so can we please skip the whole 'forgiveness' scene for now?" Dean's voice cracked multiple times while saying this. He was obviously very frightened, only because he knew what it was like in Hell. How many times he's been tortured… Even all the souls he himself has tortured. He didn't want to go back. Not now, not ever._

"_Dean I may be able to help you, but you must remain calm." Even Castiel knew that might be a hard since there are actually canine demons out there, ready to drag you back to damnation._

_There was a pounding on the door and Dean would've said his heart skipped a beat. Except he was sure it had skipped several._

_Time seemed to slow down as the two Hell Hounds broke through the door, and charged straight at Dean. He froze. This was it. He was going right back to Hell were he belonged. He closed his eyes and waited. Waited for the pain and the sound of clothes being forcefully ripped from his body. He heard the ripping but never felt any of the pain. He opened his eyes to see what they were waiting for and he saw…_

_Cas._

_Castiel was fighting off the two dog demons _for _him._

_Dean could only stand by and watch, frozen with fear, as Castiel sliced one of them with his Angel blade. One down one to go._

_But as Cas turned around the other Hell Hound sliced into his leg, dropping the blade as he fell to his knees. It all went downhill from there._

_The demon dog took the opportunity to slice into Castiel's side rib. He groaned in pain. While the Canine started circling Cas, Dean seemed to be up to speed with what was going on. He dove for the Angel blade as the Hell Hound got Castiel by the neck. Dean ran over to Castiel as soon as he got his hand on the blade, and stabbed the Hell Hound in the back. It seemed to be too late though as Castiel was no longer breathing._

"CAS?" Dean said louder, as if the fallen angel could hear him. "Castiel don't you dare do this to me, don't you dare…" No answer. "Damnit Cas! You're not dead! You can't be… I still need you... I-I loved you Cas…" Dean stuttered as he sobbed. _How could this happen? It was his entire fault! He made that stupid deal! Castiel didn't deserve to die! He was just trying to help…_

Dean cradled Cas' limp body as he sobbed. _It just wasn't fair. He should be dead not Cas… He would give anything to take it all back… Anything…_ His thoughts trailed off as he looked down at Castiel's wounds that seemed to be disappearing. _Oh my God…_

Cas opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello Dean."

_**A/N:**_** Oh lawd I hope I didn't make you cry ;~; and I also hope you liked the story! ^-^**


End file.
